User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Locomotive Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jinty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HenryDuckFan (Talk) 00:43, April 5, 2011 Re: Jinty Page Well! It looks like you're off to a good start! I think you should do more research, find a decent image, and then at least try to make your articles more like mine to make them more detailed and easy to understand. HenryDuckFan 04:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sir Haydn WOW! Excellent job on that article! Now, if only if we can have more volunteers, then the site will grow! HenryDuckFan 03:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL @ Locomotive Types LOL are you from the US or UK? I of course, mainly know about North American locomotives and that's funny what you said in an earlier comment! (B27-uB-98) LOL About Locomotive types... Well, truly to be honest, most UK and European locomotives are easier to identify compared to North American locomotives. And besides, I created this wiki for people to learn about locomotives anyway! =P So... So... what have you been up to lately? HenryDuckFan 20:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spring Break Wow! That late in the year?! I had my Spring Break for school in March! HenryDuckFan 04:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Wow! Excellent job on creating and editing those articles! P.S Thanks for creating a much better rules page! HenryDuckFan 20:51, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Information Wow! We do have quite a bit in common! I was born on December 30th! (And the fact that we love trains!) HenryDuckFan 20:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Members Gee, it sure gets boring when there aren't any other members on this wiki, I wish CalleyFan and BashDashCrashSmash, or whatever his profile name is, would actually create and edit articles like us! =P HenryDuckFan 22:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Members Well, I just wish that we had more members. Especially Thomasfan! (Just as long as he doesn't try to boss anyone around on MY own wiki which I created and''' you've helped grow'''!) HenryDuckFan 20:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Users Yeah! Exactly! I just wish there was a way to actually promote our wiki! Check Out This Funny Game! Hey SirHandelFalcon, I was wondering if you were intrested in playing a weird, stupid, but funny flash game called Happy Wheels. Here's the link: http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php?replayid=4092913 you can either create your own profile, or check out mine! (CSX4617; without parenthesis!) I've been busy playing this as well! LOL HenryDuckFan 02:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) About the Flash Game... Oh, and one more thing, the game contains strong language and mild violence. I'm not to sure if you're strictly religious, or if your parents will allow you to play that sort of game. HenryDuckFan 02:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Flash Game Well, if you played it, did you like it? P.S I sure hope Bertram returns in Thomas and Friends Season 16! HenryDuckFan 04:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What Or Who Is Stubsigh? I'm sorry for sending you so many messages at once, but I don't really know who the small narrow-gauge 0-4-0ST named Stubsigh (as mentioned in your photo description) is! Do you think you can create an article about it, or him? HenryDuckFan 05:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Multiple Messages Well, the game Happy Wheels is a bit of a simulation and action game to where you can play as crazy characters riding crazy vehicles! And about Bertram, well, Butch finally had a speaking role after 10 years, so why not Bertram? Besides, he was considered to be one of the engines who "came and went" on the MSR in the TV series as well as Freddie. HenryDuckFan 20:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S I'll probably have to do more research about Stubsigh here soon.